Gibb's other Little Girl
by W'sWife
Summary: Gibb's niece Annamaria Linda is all grown up, when the man who her father sold her to when she was two kidnaps her to settle unfinished business. AU, with a cameo apperance by the Criminal Minds team.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N wrote this years ago. Neglected to post it because I forgot how to lol.

Linda unconsciously twisted the ring around her finger. She took a moment to look at the diamond ring that graced the thin, slightly crooked finger of her left hand. The silver contrasted pleasantly against her skin tone. She sighed. Her husband Chris had been gone for almost a month now, and she'd been missing him like crazy. She couldn't imagine how hard these next five months were going to be. The trick was to keep busy to keep your mind off your husband. It took a special kind of woman to be both a sailor and his wife. She thought about him for a few moments. Linda pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She had a truck to fix. She turned on the engine, and listened for the click of the distributor. "Yep, the points need to be replaced." She said, turning the engine off. She got out of the cab and went to disconnect the battery and distributor from the coil. A spark of blue tinged static electricity arched from her index finger to the coil and back again. The shock propelled her about three feet away from the truck; coming to a hard landing in the middle of the street. Linda got up and went back to the truck, making sure to tap the body first. The coil seemed to be alright. She made a mental note to keep and eye on it. She got her tools and parts together, then went to work. "Life's so much simpler when you're fixing things." she said, repeating the line from Star Wars.

After an hour or two she finished and decided to take it on a test drive. The truck was running smoothly, so she decided to clean up. After putting her tools away she closed up the garage and went inside the house. She reached the porch and the front door had been kicked in. She rushed to the truck and grabbed her 12 gauge shotgun from the tool box. "Thank god I don't live on base." She muttered, cocking the gun. She proceeded inside, quietly making a thorough sweep. The house was empty but ransacked. Linda walked out of the house and called both the sheriff and the MP's. She unloaded the gun and locked it back in the truck's tool box. Her anger peaked and the punched the tool box. Blood gushed from her hand, but she didn't care. "All he took was my underwear." She said quietly. She had always prayed that she would never see him again. She took out her cell phone and dialed NCIS.

"Gibbs." The voice answered. "He's back." Linda said simply. "Where are you?" Gibbs asked. "Home." Linda said, sitting on the front porch steps. "Chris?" Gibbs asked. "On cruise." Linda said, taking out her pocket knife. "I'll go pick you up." Gibbs said. "Roger that." Linda replied, opening the switchblade. "Don't do anything stupid. I heard that switchblade." Gibbs said, hanging up. Linda closed her phone and laughed a humorless laugh. She closed the blade and shoved it in her pocket. She sighed and placed a hand on her baby bump. She was three months pregnant, and not even Chris knew. She had just found out yesterday. She was going to wait until port to meet him and tell him. That was still two months away. Time dragged on so slowly nowadays. Her train of thought was interrupted by a white truck driving up. "NOOO!" She screamed, running back in the house. In minutes, he caught up with her. She fought, but he was too strong. He stabbed a syringe into her neck, and her world was engulfed by darkness.

As soon as he got off the phone, Leroy Jethro Gibbs grabbed his gear and ran out to the elevator. "Jethro, JETHRO!" Jenny yelled from the stairs. She had just heard the news, and she wanted to help. It was too late. He was already gone. It took Gibbs only 20 minutes to get to the house. He rushed in, gun drawn. The house was empty, and she was nowhere to be found. The game had begun, and he had already lost his winning hand. He called in his team. There was no time for paperwork. Matt Sharly had kidnapped his former victim, bent on revenge and had unfinished business.

Linda woke up in the back of a truck. She knew this truck too well. She had flashbacks about it and the horrors she experienced there. The camper shell's windows where screwed shut. She tried the back window. It could open a crack, and she thought she could open it more if she tried. She slipped her hand through and reached for the handle. Her hand reached closer .closer .her hand was on the handle! Suddenly the truck braked hard and she felt her forearm break in two. Linda screamed. Matt pulled over and went around to the window. "Scream all you want! The camper's soundproof!" He said, slamming the window on her arm. Linda pulled her arm inside and laid down. Matt turned onto a rocky dirt road that threw her about the truck bed, slamming her into the solid metal wheel hubs. Her arm hit the hub hard, and she felt it snap again. She let the pain take her under its spell, into black oblivion.

Tony Dinozzo was first in the door, Ziva David at his heels. McGee had stayed behind, taking samples of the blood on the front porch and truck box. "Linda McKey, 20. Her father sold her to his friends ever since she was two. His best friend and best customer had no other victims but her. She reported it at 13 by accident. Bastard was acquitted, but I managed to scrape up a strict restraining order. She moved away, but he followed her, getting as close as he could, taking pictures and waiting for it to expire. Once she turned 18, she joined the Navy, got married, changed her name. She convinced me it would throw him off, and it worked until now. He's back and wants to torture and kill her." Gibbs hastily explained. "He swore to me that he would. That and this." Gibbs said playing the voicemail message on his cell. Miss me? I've finally found her and am going to take her back. She's mine, I paid for her, and I love her; but I'm going to make her pay for what she did to me. Ziva looked at a picture on the wall. "Was her husband here when he took her?" She asked. "He's on the USS Nimitz. First month of a six month deployment." Gibbs explained, as a hospital file caught his eye. Ziva and Dinozzo fanned out throughout the house as Gibbs opened the file. Linda was pregnant! Three months. She had written down information about Chris' port of call, along with plane ticket and hotel information. Gibbs smiled. "I'm going to be a Great Uncle." He said softly, rapping his knuckles on the table.

Walking through the master bedroom, Dinozzo found a picture of Linda and Gibbs. They were at her graduation. In another, he was walking her down the aisle. In another he had her on one knee and his daughter on the other. "Ziva, come look at these." He whispered. "So they're close." Ziva said flatly. "Yeah, and since when has Gibbs been able to relate to someone? Face it, he has the people skills of a-" Tony began. "Of a what Tony?" Gibbs asked, cutting him off. "Nothing boss. Just wondering about all these pictures." Tony explained quickly. "She's my niece." Gibbs said simply. He took a look at one of the pictures. The one of both girls sitting on his knees.

_It was a hot summer day in his backyard. Both girls were wearing matching sundresses. Kelly was 4 years older, but it didn't seem to matter. They ran about, faces full of watermelon. Kate chased butter flies and Linda caught flies in her hand. Linda had followed a fly into the woods and didn't come out for about an hour. He was afraid that she had gotten lost, so he went to look for her. From the look on her face, she wasn't lost. She loved to explore. "What are you doing out here princess?" He asked, squatting to her height. "I dunno." She said simply. "Let's go home." He said. She nodded and lead the way._ He never understood why she hated to be touched, not until it was too late. He put the picture down with a small nostalgic smile.

Linda woke up with each limb tied to a corner of the truck bed. Matt was kneeling over her. He put out his cigarette on the soles of her feet. She tried to bite back her screams. He loved it when she screamed. He pulled the switchblade from her pocket. He opened it and made a thin, shallow cut across her neck. "That's what's going to happen when I'm done with you." He said with a smile. He opened his tool bag that was next to her. He pulled out a small soldering torch, he assembled it and lit it. He used it to make the switchblade red hot, and then cut her with it. Linda cried for the first time in months. He reheated it after slicing up her arms, and used it to cut off her clothes. He cut off her underwear and raped her with the knife. "No! Please no! My baby! My baby " She screamed, letting out a blood curdling scream at the end. "You're pregnant?" He asked. "Yes. Three months." She said, crying. "That baby has to come out. I got an idea, but we'll have to wait until I'm done having my fun." Matt said, getting a bag of rock salt. He skinned some flesh off the soles of her feet, rubbed salt on them and began to lick it off. She screamed and cried until she couldn't take the pain anymore, and begged for death. He strangled her for a bit until she stopped breathing. He left her unconscious, closed the tailgate and drove off.

The torture continued for Linda. Matt would electrocute her then revive her, or drown her. He loved to hear her scream and beg for mercy.

Days passed and the bodies were piling up. Somehow Matt seemed to stay one step ahead of them. He couldn't call Chris because they were a little too close to a North Korean boat. He would have to wait another 3 days to deliver the news. Chris probably didn't even know she was pregnant. Gibbs couldn't believe how much of a trouble magnet Linda was. She was such a sweet girl. A lot like Kelly, but not quite. "Boss, we got a hit on the BOLO." McGee said, hanging up the phone. Those were the best words ever uttered over the past few days. "Prince William County, VA." McGee said, printing out a map. "Grab your gear." Gibbs said, rushing to the elevator. No one moved. "What? There is a serial killer out there who is on a killing spree, and is about to torture my little girl to death. You heard Ducky. He's not going to stop until we stop him." Gibbs exploded. "We still have to call the BAU." Dinozzo explained. "Its in their damn backyard Dinozzo. Call them in the car." Gibbs growled. He turned on his heel and left for the elevator. Ziva grabbed her gear and followed him. McGee scrambled, and tripped over his own feet. Tony grabbed his gear and pulled McGee to his feet. They managed to run in the elevator with them. "Your little girl, boss?" McGee asked softly as the doors closed. "I raised her and took care of her. She always called me daddy cause that deadbeat sold her like a piece of meat. I taught her everything. How to walk, tie her shoes, ride a bike, read her first book, drive. I helped her buy her truck. Hell I even peppered her tailgate when she would sneak out with that stupid kid she ended up marrying. I even signed so she could enlist at 17. I gave her away at her wedding. So do I have your permission to call her my little girl?" Gibbs said. "Of course sir." McGee said softly, looking away. Gibbs let the memories flood back. His mind went back to midsummer 2008.

_He heard the too familiar roar of a pickup truck. He jumped out of bed and glanced at the clock. 0000. "Dammit Princess!" He said, grabbing the gun from the bedside drawer. He ran out of the house, catching sight of a barefoot 16 year old girl, in shorts and a white tank top, jumping into a white 72 Silverado. Chris gunned the engine and he shot at the tailgate. Linda leaned in for a kiss when a bullet flashed through the window, missing her face by millimeters. "LOVE YOU TOO UNCLE JETHRO!" She shouted flipping him the bird. "You better get your thin little ass back in bed before the morning!" He shouted at the shrinking taillights. He pulled up a lawn chair and sat in the driveway. Two and a half long hours passed and the white truck drove back up the street. Linda swung out, and began walking to the door; as he walked up to Chris. He saw Linda flash a grin as her and her boyfriend's eyes met. She ran back and swung into the bed by grabbing onto the lumber rack. He grabbed her by the ponytail in midair and yanked her to the ground. "Get your ass back in bed. NOW!" He growled. Linda didn't move. He glared at her. She glared back. Chris started up the truck. "You! Front and center!" Gibbs shouted. Chris turned off the engine and did as he was told. "Babe, go inside." Chris hissed. "I don't wanna." Linda said, crossing her arms. "GO!" Gibbs commanded. Linda didn't move. Gibbs slapped the back of her head. "Don't you hit my girl like that!" Chris said, shoving him. A fist fight broke out, and Gibbs won. "Go inside and get cleaned up. If anyone asks, you fell." Gibbs said, rumpling his bloodied hair. Chris stumbled inside. Linda grinned. "What?" Gibbs asked. "You're proud." Linda said challengingly. "You might have just found yourself a man princess." He replied with a grin._

They found the truck. It was empty. A dirty black futon mattress along with ropes were left inside of it. The camper was soundproofed, and the windows were screwed shut. There was blood and semen everywhere. It was a CSI's nightmare, and a father's hell. "Let's go take a walk." SSA Aaron Hotchner said quietly. Gibbs nodded, and followed Hotchner to the road. "So, any other leads come through your office?" Gibbs asked, taking a shaky breath. "No; Nothing yet. We think that he's going to be close to here. Our best bet is to search nearby cabins." Hotchner explained. "I could have told you that." Gibbs said sharply. "I know. I just want you not to give up hope. I understand that she's your daughter, but its better that you stay calm." Hotchner said. "Tell me, SSA Hotchner, do you have kids?" Gibbs said. "Yes, I do." Hotchner said simply. "Then you have a slight idea of what I'm going through. I've already lost one of my girls. I'm not going to let him take her. She's all I have left." Gibbs said, walking away. "McGee! Do some of that computer doo dah and find out all cabins and houses in the area." Gibbs said. "I would boss, but there's no signal." McGee explained. Gibbs stared at him. "I'll call Garcia." He added, dialing his cell phone.

They were in a house now. An old cabin that was haunted. The books would fly off the shelves, and the ghosts would bother her. She started talking to the ghosts, after she was convinced she was either going to die or go insane. They would do her favors sometimes. Like covering her with a blanket or closing a window. Matt had left her with a gash across her throat. It wasn't deep enough to kill her, but she pretended it did. She'd been in here for two days. Of the week with him, she hadn't eaten or drank any water. She sometimes wondered if she was dead.

Three Days Later:

Chris got a call from Gibbs. He had just found out about Linda. He made an appeal to the Capitan to let him off the ship. He refused. "Sir, My wife has gotten kidnapped by a serial killer. He's had her for a week. He's torturing her to death. Why can't I go and see her?" Chris protested. "If she's dead she'll be dead tomorrow, and the next day, and the next. I'll let you off only if they find her alive and dying. But if they don't even know if she's dead or alive Face it, you'll only get in the way." The Capitan reasoned. As if on cue, the phone rang. It was Gibbs. She was alive. "Very well. Looks like you got your ticket home. Helicopter'll be here within the hour. You'll fly out of Hawaii to California, then to Quantico." The Capitan explained. "Thank you sir." Chris said, meaning every word. "Dismissed." The Capitan said, picking up the phone.

SSA Hotchner found Linda. She was barely breathing, and her pulse was weak. The huge gash across her neck had gotten infected, along with the soles of her feet and some cuts on her arms. One of her arms was broken, and bent at an odd angle. "Linda, I'm SSA Hotchner. You're safe now." Hotchner said, gesturing for Gibbs. Gibbs rushed over and took a deep breath. She was in bad shape. "Hi Princess." Gibbs said, stroking her hair back away from her face. "Hi Daddy." Linda said, opening her big brandy colored eyes. The paramedics came and put her in the stretcher. They rolled the girl out of the cabin, and SSA Prentiss got a look at her. She gasped. "Do I look that bad?" Linda said with a grin. SSA Prentiss smiled.

Chris walked into her room, and wiped a tear. "Babe " He began. Linda opened her eyes. She smiled. He walked up and reached out a shaky hand. He stroked her bruised face. She winced slightly, but leaned her head in his hand. She couldn't keep fighting any longer. The sedative was too strong. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. "Chris " Gibbs began. Chris turned around. "Come here. Outside." Gibbs said softly. "You're not going to kick my tail again, are you?" Chris teased. Gibbs shook his head, and the smile faded from his lips. "What is it?" Chris asked, worry flooding his blue eyes. "They don't think she's going to make it." Gibbs said, quietly. The words tasted so bitter in his mouth. "She's got to sir, you know she will. She's tough she can she's just got to." Chris said, fighting back tears. "She miscarried and she doesn t have enough blood or strength to survive it. If she has an emergency hysterectomy; it s a long shot. The doctors don't want to risk it." Gibbs explained, wiping hot tears. "So they're going to let her bleed out? That's it?" Chris said, taking a shaky breath. "Its your call." Gibbs said quietly. Chris thought about it for a few moments. "Do it. Don't know until you try." He said, grasping the side of a chair. Gibbs went to the Nurses station to pickup the paperwork.

Next morning

At around three AM, Linda was wheeled back into her room, but it wasn't until four thirty when she woke up. Linda opened her eyes to see Chris asleep in a chair, holding her hand. She squeezed his hand with all the strength she could muster. He stirred. "Christopher Michael." She said softly. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Good morning." he said, kissing her. "I've got good news and bad news." She said feebly. Chris nodded. "The good news is I'm still alive." She whispered. "And the bad Princess?" Gibbs asked. "The morphine's wearing off." She said with a grin. Gibbs grinned. She closed her eyes, and fell back asleep. Chris followed her lead and went back to sleep also. Gibbs watched them both sleep. They looked like kids. Like just yesterday they had gotten off the school bus from their first day of high school. He remembered the first time he'd held her.

_She was so small, so beautiful, so perfect. "Hi princess. Welcome to the world." He said softly. She opened her big brandy colored eyes and smiled at him. Her mother had fallen asleep on the couch while her dad went off with friends. She started crying and he sang to her as he rocked her. "Hush little baby don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mocking bird. And if that mocking bird don t sing, daddy's gonna buy you a diamond ring." Gibbs began. He heard a gunshot. He turned and found the mother had shot herself. He rushed to the kitchen and called 911. At the end of the day, Lee still hadn't come home. He called and called, but none of his friends picked up. He called his wife and told her he was waiting for Lee to come home. At 3am Lee rolled into the driveway, roaring drunk. "I'm taking the kid." Gibbs said, picking up the diaper bag. "Sure, but you're going to have to pay first." Lee sputtered. Gibbs ignored him and strapped the baby in his pickup truck. He drove home and brought the baby inside. He woke up his wife and searched for a bassinet. "Jethro, this is insane. She needs to be with her daddy." Shannon reasoned. "Her daddy is drunk Shannon. She'd be dead if I'd left her there." Gibbs reasoned. Shannon looked at her for a few moments. "Maybe we should file for adoption." She suggested. "We could." Gibbs said, taking the baby from her and setting it in the bassinet._

Instead, she bounced around from house to house until one day, when she was two, they got guardianship. The day he had gotten deployed and the day Kelly and Shannon died she was with her dad. He remembered when he got the news.

_He drove home as fast as he could. He ran into the house to check on her. The house was empty. He went into the woods and found her laying in the clearing looking up at the clouds. "Where's Aunt and Kelly?" She asked simply. "They're gone now princess." Gibbs said, choking back tears. "Gone? When will they come back?" She asked, eyes never leaving the sky. "They're in heaven now. They're not ever coming back." He explained. She took a sharp intake of breath and tried hard not to cry. Gibbs picked her up and a hug. She cried and wrapped her thin little six year old arms around him. He cried with her for a while until he took her inside. He put her to bed three hours later, and she was still crying. He tucked her in and went into the living room to get a drink. He heard a gagging, choking, gasping sound coming from Linda's room. "Annamaria?" He said, putting his bourbon down and running to her room. Linda gasped for air that wasn t reaching her lungs. "Breathe! Breathe! Its okay, calm down. Everything's fine. Shh, it's okay. Come on princess, breathe!" He said, thumping her back. She coughed, then took a sharp intake of air. "Attagirl. There, not so bad. You cried so hard you made yourself sick silly!" He said, hugging her._

But those sounds were not just a memory. He looked up to see her gasping for air like she did those many, many years ago. He was pushed out of the way by doctor and nurses. They started working on her, and he knew that these were her last moments. She flat lined, and as the doctor was about to call it, she gasped and took a sharp intake of air. "Attagirl! Hoorah!" Gibbs burst out. "Y'all can't get rid of me that easy." She said after a fit of coughing. Chris ran into the room. "What happened?" He asked. "I was in the head." He explained. Gibbs and Linda roared in laughter. "In the head, I swear. This kid." Linda said, with a grin.


End file.
